Treasure of Planet Tyrus
Treasure of Planet Tyrus is the twenty-eighth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Prince Lotor takes a trip to the planet Tyrus to celebrate his birthday. While he Haggar, and even her cat Cova take time to relax. The local ruler, Count Zeta, starts talking about how being an ally of Doom instead of an enemy has been good for business. At that moment King Zarkon calls Lotor, telling him to stop escort the treasures he has acquired back to Planet Doom. The ship contains treasures plundered from several planets, including Arus. Lotor however is far more interested in one item in particular, a giant golden statue of himself. A birthday present from his father. While on it's way, the ship collides with a meteor and begins to drift without power into an asteroid field. On planet Arus, in the Castle of Lions Control Room, Coran relays a distress signal to the rest of the Voltron Force. It's not one of theirs and it's near Planet Tyrus, one of Doom's slave worlds. The group think it might be carrying the bounty pilfered from Arus. They go and launch the Lions and hone in on a signal and find the ship. They then set down in a hole in the hull and take a look inside the ship. The team then splits up, and rendezvouses right next to the golden statue of Lotor. Hunk wants to shoot it but Keith doesn’t want to waste time and gets them moving. Allura's mouse friend finds the treasure room. The doors to the vault have been blasted open and the team spots a giant gold treasure chest. They also discover the whole crew, knocked out by the impact. Pidge has the key. Hunk takes the key and opens up the chest, which contains the jewels stolen from Arus. Allura's mouse friend directs the groups attention out a porthole, Lotor is coming. Lotor attaches cables to the ruined treasure ship and sends in his troops. Under Keith's orders, the Red Lion uses its atomizers to melt part of gold statue of Lotor. Lotor's forces arrive to find the statue, but no Lions. Keith comes staggering out of the vault. Wearing the Palace Guard uniform. The other four (also disguised) follow close behind him. The Drule Captain is under orders to just ignore anyone left behind but bends the rules to let the Voltron Force aboard. The treasure ship is dragged back to Tyrus to the cheers of the populace. The treasure chest is brought before Lotor, Haggar and Zeta by the disguised Voltron Force. Lotor wants it open, and Keith in disguise drops the key. Lotor thinks something's suspicious, and realizes the guards weren't left behind per his orders. This angers Lotor enough that he just attacks his own men. This angers Keith, who jumps on the chest and tears off his Palace Guard uniform to reveal his true identity. The others do the same. But as an unfortunate consequence, this devolves into a full scale fight with an entire contingent of Palace Guards coming in to help Lotor. The team start to get the upper hand until Zeta activates a trapdoor. Lance falls in just as Keith tries to pull him to safety. Lotor captures Keith while the guards surround the team and point their stun guns at them. Lance lands in a pit and encounters some trouble in the form of some starving people. He then orders Allura's mouse friend to escape and plant one of Pidge's grenades. The mouse barley manages to escape as Lance is surrounded. Lotor basks in his victory by grabbing Allura's hand, she in turn slaps him. Fireworks go off as Lotor gloats about how his victory to Allura, who is not impressed. She notes how she finds it repulsive. Lotor tries to force her to join him in a drink. Allura struggles and grabs ahold of a knife to cut her bonds but Lotor keeps a firm hold of her. Zeta arrives with a large birthday cake for Lotor. He fails to notice that one of the mice is hiding in the cake. It then rushes to free Keith and the others by gnawing through their bindings. Lotor attempts to give a speech, but Haggar just tells him to hurry up. While Lotor asks Count Zeta what should they do first: torture captives or eat cake? The mouse frees the team. Then suddenly, the cake explodes, throwing bits of birthday cake everywhere. Haggar is covered in it and not at all happy about it. Lance appears piloting Red Lion much to Lotor's shock, then the ground splits open as the Red Lion comes out from hiding from within Lotor's statue. Zeta attempts to flee to his ship. As the Voltron Force stands ready to fight, Lotor angrily berates himself for just not killing them when he had the chance. Haggar attempts to attack the Voltron Force and their lions, but her attacks miss. Lotor takes a moment to note that Cova has better before he heads to his ship. As he flees Voltron Force get to their lions and form Voltron. Voltron flies right through the ship a few times before forming the Blazing Sword and flying through it with a sword a few times. The ship starts diving as it's set aflame from explosions and Lotor and Haggar flee. Zeta, is not so lucky. Later, the Voltron Force return to Arus with the stolen goods. Everyone is happy that the people have their medicine they need, and Allura awards Lance for his part in the mission by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar *Count Zeta Quotes "Let us torture the captives by eating the cake in front of them." Count Zeta, demonstrating his quick wit "Sorry, Zeta, but this ship only has room for two. But you're welcome for the rest of my birthday cake." Lotor, demonstrating his generosity Notes and Goofs * Count Zeta was one of the few named characters whose death was left in. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes